Finn and Fusion
Finn and Fusion is the first episode. Plot *-Finn walks into house- *-Finn sees Ben- *Ben: Finn, I want you to have the Greatrix. It turns you into aliens you'll need. *-Finn puts it on- *Finn: Thanks, dad. Now I can feel the crime fighting experience like you! *-Finn walks out door and near power plant- *-Finn slams Greatrix- *Finn: Big Chill! *-Finn flies to top and freezes part of power plant- *-Finn slams it again- *Finn: Ditto! *-Finn clones himself, then makes clones stretch across- *-regular Finn walks across bridge- *-one clone starts to fall in- *Finn: Clones, grab him! *-clones and regular Finn make ladder that other clone climbs- *Clone Finn: I think being close to the toxic made my Greatrix not work. *-clones get sucked into one, Finn turns back to normal, and a bunch of fusions come out of it- *Finn: That was weird. *-Finn goes to his friend Phil's house- *Finn: Hey Phil, I recieved a cool device named the Greatrix and will use it to battle aliens. *Phil: Can you not call me Phil? *Finn: Well, what do you want me to call you? *Phil: Finder. *Finn: Why that name? *-Phil turns into Nanomech Phil- *Nanomech Finder: This form has gave me the knowledge to find things, especially in small places. *-Finn's mouth is hanging open- *Finn: I can turn into him too! *Nanomech Finder: I'll change back. *-Nanomech Finder changes back- *Finder: Follow me. *-Finn follows Finder- *Finder: This is the place. *-Finn and Finder walk in- *-Finn sees a random girl and two random boys- *Girl: I'm Carly. *Boy 1: I'm Billy. *Boy 2: And I'm Tom. *Tom: We have trouble. The Rhyming Knights are attacking. *Finder: Rhyming Knights? Who are those people? *Tom: Knights that have rhyming names. Their name identifies their power. *Carly: Well, let's not tell it to the new boy, let's beat us some knights! *-Billy, Tom, Finder, and Carly transform- *-Finn's mouth is hanging open- *Finn: You guys are creeps. How can you turn into aliens? *Nanomech Finder: We'll explain later. Let's go! *-the five run to the middle of town- *Sling King: We will crush you. *-Sling King picks up tree and throws it- *-Petrosapien Carly holds up left hand and slices tree- *-Sling King blasts marbles- *-Nanomech Finder flies up, collects marbles, and flies over Sling King's head- *Nanomech Finder: Bombs away! *-Nanomech Finder drops marbles on Sling King- *Sling King: Bat Cat! Squirrel Pearl! Attack! *-Bat Cat and Squirrel Pearl take off helmets- *-Bat Cat takes off suit- *-sun reflects off of Squirrel Pearl's head and onto the gang- *Finn: Aaaah! Hero time! *-slams Greatrix- *Finn: Heatblast! *-Finn fires fireballs- *-fireballs reflect off of Squirrel Pearl's head and at Tokustar Billy- *Tokustar Billy: Careful! *Finn: Sorry. *-Finn fires long blast of fire from the side of Squirrel Pearl's head- *-blast reflects off of Squirrel Pearl's head and at Bat Cat- *Bat Cat: No! *-Bat Cat flies towards sky- *-blast of fire knocks down Sling King- *Sling King: Aaaah! *-Sling King falls towards ant- *-ant runs and goes towards Squirrel Pearl's foot- *-Squirrel Pearl lifts up his foot and steps on ant- *-ant juice flows towards Sling King- *-ant juice flows into Sling King's mouth- *-Sling King spits juice at bird- *-bird gets mad and drops worm from her foot- *-worm lands in Bat Cat's mouth- *-Bat Cat spits out worm towards Squirrel Pearl and starts to fall- *-worm gets slime on Squirrel Pearl and hangs off of his head- *-Bat Cat lands on worm which pulls Squirrel Pearl down- *Finn: All we needed is a blast of fire. *-Finn and the gang turn back to normal- *-Tom starts to walk away first- *Tom: You guys didn't need me on this mission. *-everyone else follows- *Carly: I can make you feel better! *-Sling King, Bat Cat, and Squirrel Pearl get up- *Sling King: We will steal the grand jewel from Bellwood Musuem. We will buy a mansion where people will pay me to live there! *Squirrel Pearl: What if no one pays? *Sling King: We have ways. *-later at night, the three knights are sneaking inside the musuem- *Sling King: Squirrel Pearl, take off your helmet. *-Squirrel Pearl takes off helmet- *Sling King: Let's go. *-Sling King and Squirrel Pearl walk through lasers- *-Bat Cat guards door- *-Finn, Tom, Billy, Finder, and Carly walk through door- *Tom: I don't think so. *-Tom turns into Vaxasaurian Tom- *Vaxasaurian Tom: You're going down! *-Vaxasaurian Tom picks up Bat Cat and crushes him- *Sling King: Bat Cat down! Squirrel Pearl, follow these directions. *-Sling King whispers in Squirrel Pearl's ear- *-whisper reflects off of Squirrel Pearl's head- *Sling King: Put your head down so the lasers reflect on them. I'll grab the jewel. You'll climb past them and I'll do my laser manuever. *-Squirrel Pearl puts his head down- *Carly: Not so fast. *-Carly turns into Petrosapien Carly- *-Petrosapien Carly reflects lasers off her body- *-Petrosapien Carly and Squirrel Pearl keep reflecting- *Finn: I'll help you! *-Finn accidentally sets Greatrix into blue mode- *Finn: Huh? *-Finn selects Terraspin and Armodrillo from a weird screen with all the aliens- *-Finn slams Greatrix- *-portal opens and Terraspin and Armodrillo go in- *Finn: Okaaaaaay. *-Finn walks in portal- *-alien jumps out of other side- *Finn: Groundwind! *-Finn blows Squirrel Pearl out of door- *-Finn picks up Bat Cat and throws him at Sling King- *-Finn turns back to normal- *Sling King: Did you know that jewel comes from jewelry? *-Sling King grabs jewel- *Finn: That doesn't belong to you. *-Finn slams Greatrix- *Finn: Chromastone! *-Finn walks through lasers as he absorbs them- *-Finn blasts lasers and some reflect off of windows- *-lasers turn into lights that go through window roof- *Everyone Near the Musuem: Ooooh. *-everyone starts to walk towards musuem- *-Finder turns into Nanomech Finder and flies through lasers- *-Nanomech Finder gets behind Sling King and blasts him- *-Sling King falls into lasers- *-Nanomech Finder grabs jewel- *-alarm goes off- *-guards and people come in door- *Guard 1: Who's the thief here? *-everyone points at someone else- *Guard 2: Greeeeeat. *-everyone from the musuem is shown in cells- *Guard 3: I put bug boy here in a cell away from everyone else since he had the jewel. *-Nanomech Finder turns to normal- *Finder: I'm just a regular boy. I wouldn't steal it. I was trying to get it back. *Guard 3: I guess I'll give you credit. Everyone, out. *-Guard 3 unlocks cells- *-everyone runs towards exit and over Guard 3- *Guard 3: Owww. *-Finn, Finder, Tom, Carly, and Billy are shown in hideout- *Finn: We really pounded those guys. *-Ben and Julie walk inside- *-Ben holds out plumber's badge- *-plumbers badge shows holograms- *Julie: These aliens have been shown attacking the city. *Billy: I guess as a team, we must defeat them. *Everyone in Hideout: Together! *episode ends Category:Episodes Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Episodes of Finn 10: Fusion Category:Series Premieres Category:Ultimatehero